


The Way You Do

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Taylor gets a text that changes his evening.





	The Way You Do

**Author's Note:**

> HanFic Bingo Prompt: Speech Control

Taylor pulls his phone out of his pocket when he hears the tone signaling a new text message.  The moment he sees the name he knows exactly what it’s going to say. He takes a look around him to make sure there’s no one, by that he means his wife and kids, around to read the message.

 

_ I need you. _

 

Taylor licks his suddenly dry lips.  Three simple words that always make him weak in the knees.   _ Where? _  Not that he really needs to ask.  It’s always the same place. 

 

_ You know where. Don’t make me wait. _

 

His stomach tightens at that.  He quickly shoves his phone into his pocket before walking out of the room.  Luckily, Natalie is busy with the kids so she doesn’t ask too many questions about why he has to leave now.  With a quick kiss to each of the kids heads, well everyone but Ezra, Taylor is out the door.

 

As he pulls up to the dark building, he makes note that he actually made it here first.  He climbs out of the car and makes his way inside. He walks into the office that is across the hall from his own.  This is where he wants Taylor. Who is Taylor to deny him that? He slips out of his shoes before walking over and sitting down on the couch.  Reaching back, he pulls his shirt off. He knows that the other man won’t want him completely naked, but he also knows he’ll want Taylor’s shirt off.

 

At the sound of footsteps in the hallway, Taylor takes a deep breath.  He isn’t sure what to expect tonight. His brother is always vague, but he can usually read something off him throughout the day.  When they’d been together, he didn’t sense anything. He looks over in time to see Zac walk through the door.

 

“Get up,” Zac demands as he closes the door.

 

Taylor stands up and waits for Zac to make the next move.  He lets out a soft noise when Zac grabs his chin forcefully.

 

“Don’t you dare speak,” Zac growls.  “Understand?” He smiles when Taylor simply nods.  “Good.” He slides his hand down Taylor’s chest. “On your knees.”  

  
Taylor shifts and drops to his knees as he watches Zac kick off his own shoes.  The younger man moves to sit down on the couch, undoing his jeans. He pulls his cock free.

 

“Fuck…”  Taylor closes his eyes when he realizes it actually slipped out of his mouth.  He jumps when Zac’s hand reaches back, tugging his head back by hair.

 

“What did I say?”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“If you speak again, I will gag you.  Don't try me, Tay.” Zac releases his hold and taps his cock on Taylor's lips.  “Take it. Suck me, Tay.”

 

Taylor looks up at Zac as he wraps his lips around the head of his cock.  Just as he finds a good rhythm, Zac takes over. The younger man grips Taylor's shoulders and thrusts in and out of his mouth.  

 

“Fuck, I missed your mouth.  Such a good cock sucker.”

 

Taylor rests his hands on Zac’s thighs to steady himself.   He also knows this is the only way to stop Zac if he needs to.  He closes his eyes, letting Zac use him. It’s obvious this is what his brother needs right now.  Only when Zac’s thrusts slow does Taylor open his eyes again. He takes several breaths when Zac pulls out of his mouth.

 

“So good, Baby.”  Zac leans down and kisses him hard.  “Yes or no, do you need a second before I start again?”

 

“No,” Taylor answers as he meets Zac’s gaze.

 

Zac kisses him one last time before pulling Taylor’s mouth back on his cock.  “You know what to do.” He reaches back and pulls his shirt off as Taylor starts bobbing his head.  It’s slow at first, but he quickly picks up the pace. He knows exactly how Zac likes it when he’s like this.

 

Zac fists Taylor’s hair as he drops his head back.  “Fuck, yes.” He can feel Taylor’s fingers dig into his thighs.  He looks down at the man and smiles. “Ready for me to come?” He licks his lips at Taylor’s slight nod.  He lets out a soft moan when Taylor reaches up to cup his sack. That’s all he needs to send him over the top.  “Fuck… Taylor…”

 

Taylor sits back after Zac pulls out of his mouth.  He wants to say something. He wants to make sure his brother is okay.  But he also knows he needs to stay quiet until Zac lets him talk. He watches as the slightly larger man sits down on the couch.

 

“Stand up,” Zac demands.

 

Taylor is on his feet and moving to stand in front of Zac right away.  Zac smiles as he shifts to the edge of the couch. He grips Taylor’s hips and tugs him even closer.

 

“Yes or no, do you need me to prep you at all?  It’s been a while.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Yes.” He’s about to say more, but he closes his mouth.

 

“It’s okay.  Continue.”

 

“Don’t need a lot.”

 

“Okay.”  Zac undoes Taylor’s pants.  “The fact that you hate not being able to talk makes it that much better for me.”  He smiles up at him. “But I’m guessing you knew that. Right?” He chuckles at Taylor’s simple nod.  “You can answer.”

 

“Yes, I knew that.  And I figure it’s why you make it last as long as you do.”

 

“Hmm… you know me well.”  He pushes Taylor’s jeans and boxer briefs down his legs.  “No more talking.” 

 

Taylor rests his hands on Zac’s shoulders as he steps out of his pants.  He allows, not that he had a choice, Zac to pull him onto his lap. Before Zac can even say anything, Taylor leans over to the table to grab the lube that’s hidden there.

 

“Didn’t even have to say anything,” Zac says.  He takes the bottom from Taylor, immediately pouring some onto his fingers.  He meets Taylor’s gaze as he reaches around. “Ready?” He waits until Taylor nods before slipping a finger into him.  He’s tight, just as he always is. 

 

Taylor grips Zac’s shoulders tighter as he adds a second finger.  He lets his eyes close as he tries not to say anything. Why does Zac do this to him?  He can practically feel Zac smiling right now. 

 

“Ready?” Zac asks softly.

 

Taylor nods.  He gasps when Zac slips his fingers out of him.  His head drops back at the feel of Zac’s cock pressing against his opening.  He bites down on his bottom lip. Did he just hear Zac chuckle? He’s sure that’s what he heard?  The bastard is enjoying this way too much.

 

“Don’t do it,” Zac whispers.  “Look at me.”

 

Taylor takes a deep breath before he finally meets Zac’s eyes.  The moment he does, Zac starts thrusting up into him. Taylor grips the couch on either side of Zac’s head.

 

“You feel so good,” Zac mutters.  “Come ‘ere.” He pulls Taylor in and kisses him hungrily.  He slides an arm around the smaller man’s waist as he continues his movements.  “So good.”

 

Taylor moans against Zac’s mouth.  God, what he wouldn’t give to tell Zac how good it is right now.  He drops his head to Zac’s shoulder. “Oh God…” He whimpers when Zac grabs onto his hair and tugs his head back.

 

“What did I tell you?  Did I give you permission to talk?”

 

Taylor shakes his head.  “No. I’m sorry.” He licks his lips.  “I’m sorry, Zac. It won’t happen again.”

 

“Mmm…”  He releases his hold on Taylor’s hair.  “You’re close, I can feel it in the way you’re tightening on me.  You like it when I pull your hair, don’t you?”

 

Taylor takes a shaky breath as he meets Zac’s gaze once again.  He could easily answer him, but he doesn’t. He watches his younger brother carefully, waiting for Zac to say something else. 

 

“Answer me.  Do you like it when I pull your hair?”

 

Taylor nods.  “I like it when you pull my hair.”  He lets out another whimper as Zac slides his fingers into his hair once again.  “Zac… please.”

 

Zac smirks.  “Stop talking.”

 

Taylor is sure his whimper comes out as a whine at the husky demand.  Zac tugs lightly on his hair, causing him to let out another moan.

 

“Tighten on me.  Make me come again.”  He grips Taylor’s hip with his free hand, quickening his thrusts up into the other man.  “That’s it.” 

 

Taylor’s mouth drops open in cry as he releases over their stomachs.  Zac tugs him in, kissing him hard as he reaches his own high. He moans against Taylor’s mouth.  The kiss turns into a soft, passionate one as they come down from their highs.

 

Taylor looks over at Zac as he pulls his jeans after they both clean themselves up.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair as he looks over.  “Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers.

 

“Zac…”  He watches his brother carefully.  “You aren’t fine. You don’t do that…”  He points over to the couch. “...unless something happens.  Don’t get me wrong, you know I don’t mind. But I also worry about you.”

 

Zac shrugs.  “The kids were all busy.  Shep and Junia were playing video games, Abe was happily playing with his cars, and Lucy was playing with her blocks.  You know how it is I’m sure. You kinda have to take the time given to you to spend with your wife, right?”

 

Taylor nods.  “Yeah. Not always easy.”

 

“No, it’s not.  Well, it’s been far too long since Kate and I have been able to spend any time together without one of the kids.  So I thought this was the perfect time. All four were distracted.”

 

“She wasn’t having it?”

 

“Not at all.  Pretty sure she told me that all I think about is sex.”  He shrugs again. “I was walking out at that point, so I’m not entirely sure that’s what it was.  But… Okay, I know obviously I was thinking about sex when I texted you. But I was so fucking annoyed.”

 

“You needed a release.  I get it.” 

 

He shakes his head.  “It was more than that.”  He raises an eyebrow when he sees the smirk on Taylor’s face.  “What?”

 

“It was the control.”  Taylor looks over and smiles.  “You needed the control.”

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Does she let you control her like that?”

 

“Not the way you do.”

 

Taylor nods.  “It’s the same for me, you know.  Natalie won’t control me the way you do.  She can’t. She can’t give me what I need when I need that.”

 

“There are ways you know.”

 

He shakes his head.  “No, it’s not the same.  Not that I’ve tried. But there’s a big difference.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“I may be slightly taller than you, but you’re larger than me.”

 

“And I can manhandle you.”

 

“And you can manhandle me.” 

 

Zac sighs when his phone alerts him of a new text message.  “There’s Kate.” He lets out a soft laugh when Taylor’s phone goes off.

 

“There’s Natalie.”  Taylor hits Zac’s thigh.  “Go home, Zac.”


End file.
